1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for controlling a fan, and a fan with the system.
2. Description of Related Art
A fan is usually placed in a fixed position when in use. When a person moves to another position or outside of the oscillating angle or range of the fan, wind from the fan may not blow onto the person, or may blow only intermittently onto the person. Thus the person must reposition the fan. This is an inconvenience.